


Memories

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Zim thinks about what happened the day before. Sequel to 'Rage.'





	Memories

Zim couldn't get his mind off of Gir. What the little robot had done for him had been very sweet, too sweet, he thought. It was like the S.I.R. unit felt something akin to ‘love’ towards him. Every time he thought about it, he felt… calmed. A feeling would wash over him and he would feel happy and content.  
Gir happened to walk in the room at that moment. He noticed the Irken was staring at him thoughtfully and cocked his head. “What's wrong, Mastah?”  
Zim shook his head. “Nothing, Gir. Everything is fine. Now go watch TV.” The robot stayed where he was, a worried expression on his face. “Are you mad at me?”  
“Why would I be mad at you?” Zim narrowed his eyes. “You didn't break any of my experiments, did you?” Gir shook his head slowly. Zim decided to change the subject. “Um… Gir? When I was angry yesterday, and then you did… whatever it was you did to make me feel better, why did you do that?”  
“I wanted you to be happy! You don't look good when you're sad, Mastah.”  
Zim was confused. What on Irk was that supposed to mean?! “Okay, then.” The Invader drawled. “Those tacos you made were really good, by the way.” Gir giggled. “The piggies ate the rest of ‘em!”  
“What are you blabbering about? We don't have any-“ Zim sighed. “Never mind.”  
GIR ran up to him and pulled on his gloved hand. “Do you wanna watch TV with me?”  
Zim yanked his hand away. “Not now, Gir! I'm very busy! Maybe later.”  
“Pleeeease?” Begged the little robot, giving his Master puppy eyes. Zim sighed and caved. “Fine. But just for a little while. Understand?” GIR nodded and smiled, running to the elevator and going up to the living room. Zim joined him a minute later.  
“So, what are we watching today?” Zim questioned as he sat down on the couch. “I dunno. What do you wanna watch?” Gir asked, staring up at the alien. The Irken shrugged. “I don't care.”  
Gir squealed happily and grabbed the remote, beginning to channel surf. He settled on a show that had cowboys and aliens in it, laughing when someone got harmed in the show, and rested his head against Zim’s shoulder.  
The Invader squirmed nervously at the unexpected contact, causing him to remember what had happened the day before.  
Gir nuzzling him, softly whispering soothing words into his antennae, bringing him blankets when he got cold. Wrapping his arms around Zim’s torso, hugging him. Making him tacos.  
The little robot was always there for him when he needed him most, Zim realized. He should be grateful to have him in his life. He would be lonely and sad without him. He would be… nothing.  
Laying with him when he was tired, listening to him whenever he would rant about Dib or skool, or how horrible and inferior humans were. Always having something to say, even if the comments make no sense to him.  
He always found Gir’s presence to be calming, feeling oddly safe whenever he was with him, though he doubted that his minion could actually protect him from anything when he was in his insane state. Zim appreciated his company, though.  
Gir hopped down from the couch and went into the kitchen. Zim heard cupboards opening and closing, and Gir came back with a cookie in his hand. He broke it in half. “Want some?” He held out half for Zim to take.  
The Irken Elite accepted the gift, mumbling a “thank you.” Gir took his place back at Zim’s side and continued watching the TV. Zim was beginning to miss his battles with Dib. His nemesis had been at some camp for aspiring future paranormal investigators since this morning, and wouldn't come back until next week, so they couldn't fight. All he had right now was Gir.  
In the end, that's all he'll ever have. And he was fine with that. He sighed, deep in thought. Gir shook his arm, forcing him back into the present. “What is it, Gir?”  
“The show’s over, Mastah. Do you want to watch the Angry Monkey Show with me now? I'll tell the chickens to make the tea.”  
Zim glanced at the clock. “Okay, fine. I guess I could spare a few more minutes.”  
So they watched a few episodes of Gir’s favorite show. Zim didn't really like the Angry Monkey Show, but it kept his little companion distracted, so he tolerated it.  
He found himself drifting back into his thoughts again, still thinking about what happened yesterday. He had felt... wanted, needed, that day. It was a strange feeling to him. He had not wanted Gir to stop doing whatever he did that had eased Zim’s fears and frustrations.  
He had been very angry at Dib, had wanted to kill him, was going to kill him, but Gir calmed him. He wondered what he would have done to Dib if he did not have his robot to soothe him. He didn't know. He would have probably killed the human long ago. Maybe even himself.  
He remembered another time when he had felt unsafe, and GIR had been there for him, after he had tried out the demo version of the germ vision goggles.  
He was shaking and whimpering, unable to move for fear that the germs would get him. GIR came down to the lab to get some supplies to make something, and found Zim in this condition. He walked over and knelt by his side, placing a hand on Zim’s back. “Mastah, what is it? Did the clowns steal your shoes again?”  
Zim shook his head, muttering, “The germs! The germs will destroy us all!” GIR didn't know what to do. “Mastah, do you want me to get the moose from the zoo?”  
Zim still said nothing. GIR sat down next to him and put his arm around him, humming to himself until Zim calmed down. The robot knew somewhere, in that insane brain of his, that he could be very comforting if he wanted to be.  
His Master was silent and still now, so GIR began to get up and leave the base, but Zim grabbed his arm. “No, don’t leave. Please…. Stay with me.” The Irken begged. GIR slowly sat back down, a little worried for the Invader. He had never seen him like this before. He looked so scared. No, he was clearly terrified, and he seemed so vulnerable. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him, surprising the alien, who, after a moment, calmly returned the gesture. The S.I.R. Unit pulled away after a few seconds and gently placed his hand on the defective Irken’s chin, gently bringing his head up so they were eye-level. “It’s going to be okay, Mastah. You’re safe with me. I promise.”  
Zim snapped out of this memory at the sound of the clock chiming, and looked at the time again. Deciding that his break was now over, he stood up and stretched. “Ok, GIR, I have to get back to the base now. You can watch whatever you’d like.”  
He departed to continue working on his experiments in the bowels of his secret base. He smiled as he rode the elevator down. He would always secretly cherish those memories with Gir. Those had been some of the few times he had felt truly safe and happy, though he would never admit it to anyone. Not even himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So what did you think? I tried really hard to make it better than the first story, and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. I’d love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
